O Homem mais próximo de Deus
by Ana Paula-Mitos
Summary: Shaka reflete sobre os acontecimentos durante a batalha das Doze Casas. Presente de Natal da Lina.


**O Homem mais próximo de Deus**

* * *

"O homem mais próximo de Deus?"

Como, eu, Shaka de virgem, um dos Cavaleiros de Ouro mais temidos do Santuário, pude me enganar tanto? Acreditei nas palavras do Grande Mestre e até mesmo contra Aioria eu investi quando ele voltou do Japão, sem nem sequer cogitar a possibilidade de que ele poderia estar certo ao defender aquela garota como sendo Athena.

Não. Veio-me logo a lembrança de Aioros: "O traidor que tentou matar a reencarnação da deusa da Sabedoria". Foi o que o Grande Mestre nos disse naquela época e repetiu durante os treze anos que se seguiram. E o que eu poderia esperar do "irmão de um traidor"?

Como me arrependo daquele dia.

Presenciei aquele momento. Fui conivente com aquela atitude degradante. Vi quando o Grande Mestre investiu contra Aioria e dominou sua mente. Aliás, o Mestre se valeu da distração de Aioria, que estava lutando contra mim para tal intuito. Uma atitude covarde. Aioria fôra pego a traição. Mas, naquele momento, aquela era a atitude que eu julgava estar certa. Para mim, Aioria fôra enganado por aquela garota que se dizia a reencarnação de Athena e por aqueles garotos que se diziam Cavaleiros... Aioria tinha que ser trazido de volta à razão e eu estava disposto a travar uma batalha, que seria interminável por sermos ambos Cavaleiros de Ouro, para trazê-lo de volta ao bom-senso.

Como eu estava enganado.

Foi com surpresa que vi Seiya, Shiryu e Shun adentrarem minha casa. Como Cavaleiros de Ouro que somos, jamais pensei que eles pudessem ter passado pelos quatro primeiros Guardiões e chegado até a quinta casa. Bem, passara a ser minha responsabilidade impedir o progresso daqueles garotos... E foi o que tentei fazer... Naquele instante eles não passavam de crianças pra mim. Projetos de Cavaleiros... Não passavam de traidores que ousaram desafiar o Santuário. Mesmo a uma longa distância, eu tentei impedir que Ikki pudesse chegar à Grécia. Enviei dois de meusdiscípulos para lutarem com ele, e me concentrei em ajudá-los. Mas foi em vão.

Ikki se mostrou determinado e venceu aquele confronto e agora, eu tinha atraído a Fênix para o Santuário. Contudo, não me preocupava com isso. Seria apenas mais um a tombar perante mim.

Eu... Os subestimara...

De repente, perante meus olhos... Vi-os homens movidos por uma força, uma idéia que até então eu não tinha compreendido... Ou não queria compreender.

Ao ver a determinação com a qual lutavam... Minhas crenças, sempre tão convictas... Abalaram-se. O que fazia aqueles garotos serem tão determinados se suas intenções fossem apenas a de confrontar o Grande Mestre? Esse não era um motivo que levaria alguém a se sacrificar da forma como estavam fazendo. Mesmo tendo dúvidas se eles estavam certos... Uma certeza eu tive: Eles lutavam por aquela garota por que acreditavam que ela fosse a reencarnação de Athena. Estava sacrificando suas vidas por essa crença.

Ikki ficara para me enfrentar, enquanto os outros seguiram seu caminho rumo a casa de Libra. Fiz o que pude para detê-lo. Nunca pensei que teria que usar o Sei Samsara contra um cavaleiro de Bronze, mas o fiz. Tirei, um a um, ossentidos de Ikki, sem me dar conta de que era exatamente isso que ele queria. Dessa forma, ele elevou seu cosmo e alcançou o Sétimo Sentido... Vencera-me.

Aquele Cavaleiro lutara tão bravamente que essa determinação me fez decidir a dar uma chance a ele. Pedi ajuda de Mú para que nos trouxesse de volta da "dimensão" onde tínhamos caído. Voltei com Ikki para a casa de Virgem. Salvei-o da morte e permiti que se juntassem a seus companheiros. Queria ver até onde aqueles garotos chegariam... E eles não me decepcionaram. Lutaram bravamente, venceram e não hesitaram em se sacrificar por aquilo que acreditavam.

Estou aqui, relembrando dos momentos dessa batalha sem sentido, como, aliás, é a maioria das batalhas. Sinto-me usado num propósito vil em que o Grande Mestre, que agora sabemos ser Saga dominado pelo espírito de Ares, visava alcançar suas ambições. Como pudemos ser tão tolos? Como EU pude ser tão tolo?

Olho para o lado e vejo Aioria, com Shun desacordado em seus braços. Seu semblante reflete os sentimentos de todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro presentes: Miro, Mú e Aldebaran. Arrependimento pelas injustiças cometidas contra aqueles garotos e também contra Athena; dor, pelos nossos amigos que se foram naquela batalha sem sentido; raiva, por termos sido enganados durante treze anos.

Como me arrependo de ter investido contra Aioria, de não ter nem ao menos pensado que o que ele falara naquele dia podia ser verdade, de ter ajudado o Mestre a proporcionar um dos piores momentos da vida do Cavaleiro de Leão: a morte de Cássius pesava na consciência de Aioria, eu sabia disso e sei também que ele jamais se perdoará por ter permitido que um inocente fosse sacrificado para trazê-lo à razão; como me arrependo de ter pensado em Aioros nos últimos treze anos como um traidor.

Baixo os olhos e vejo Ikki desacordado em meus braços. Aquele garoto demonstrou toda a sua força e coragem ao me enfrentar. Sinto-me pequeno. Olho para cada um dos cinco Cavaleiros de Bronze, Seiya ao centro, amparado pelos braços protetores de Athena, agora sem dúvida alguma, essa garota é a reencarnação de Athena. É estranho... Pensar que de alguma forma... Lutávamos pelos mesmos ideais... Lutávamos por Athena.

Não mereço ser chamado de "O Homem mais próximo de Deus", não me sinto digno de ser chamado de Cavaleiro. Eles são. Esses cinco garotos que vieram até a Grécia, lutaram com coragem e determinação contra nós, Cavaleiros de Ouro, venceram e nos mostraram o quanto estávamos errados e o quanto fomos arrogantes ao nem sequer levar em consideração os motivos que os impulsionaram a vir até aqui e confrontar-nos.

Esta batalha acabou e sei que outras virão... Mas agora estamos do mesmo lado... Lutando pelos mesmo ideais e movidos pela mesma verdade. Aprendi esta lição. Uma lição de humildade, coragem e determinação que estes cinco garotos me ensinaram: que eu, Shaka de Virgem, estou bem aquém de ser "O Homem mais próximo de Deus".

Fim

* * *

Lina, fiz o melhor que pude. Espero sinceramente que goste. Aproveito pra dizer que gostei muito de te conhecer e gosto muito de conversar com você. Fiz esta fic com todo cuidado e respeito ao seu personagem favorito. Beijos Lina!!! Feliz Natal!!! 

Espero que os que leiam esta fic também gostem e comentem. Tchau!


End file.
